For a number of years now special purpose apparatus having manual or powered pumps associated therewith have been available for such things as washing cars and houses; spraying insecticides; fighting fires such as the old “Indian” pump used by forest fire fighters; to mention a few. Generally each application has required a special configuration pump made specifically to fit the end use and or the reservoir container for the fluid to be pumped. Typical of these types of devices are those shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,993,250 to Shure and U.S. Pat. No. 4,801,088 to Baker.